


乡村鸣佐爱情故事 22

by happytomato



Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato





	乡村鸣佐爱情故事 22

佐助的生日礼物总算准备好了，进城好几趟没白跑。  
这天下雨，鸣人在家烙了几个糖饼，因为糖用没了，又出门买了袋白糖送回家里，这时他接到了佐助的电话。  
最近严重佐助不足，已经快要到了爆发的边缘，实在是忍不住想要见佐助，又怕见了反应过度，所以在不断的自我挣扎中，鸣人每天都做着不该做的梦，失眠、急躁、惶惶不安。  
就在他第十几次纠结是不是要进城找佐助的时候，佐助却突然说要过来住？  
躲还来不及，佐助怎么就要过来了？  
鸣人你怎么变得这么缩！咣咣咣，鸣人用拳头狠捶自己胸口几下！  
毕竟还是想要娶佐助做媳妇，但是又完全是被佐助“包养”的感觉叫他心里有些不舒服。  
不舒服你个头啊，连见面都不敢，还要怎么继续！  
咣咣咣咣咣，鸣人继续用拳头狠捶自己胸口！  
不管怎么说结果就是……佐助晚上要过夜！  
嗷嗷嗷！  
……  
……  
一番激动之后，鸣人开始理智思考接下来准备些什么好吃的呢？  
心中列了一大堆好吃的，鸣人兴高采烈的去采购了。

晚上，佐助迈进鸣人院子的时候鸣人正在切葱丝。  
看到佐助手里还拎着些东西，鸣人赶忙接过来。  
“怎么还买了葡萄酒？”鸣人感叹的看着包装盒。  
“庆祝。”佐助黑着一张脸说道。  
“啥？”  
“庆祝你有女朋友了。”佐助找到院子里冰西瓜的水桶，把瓶子放了进去。  
“……”本来想说没有的，不过看到佐助的样子似乎不开心，鸣人突然话到嘴边憋了回去。  
他一直不敢往那方面想，但是看到佐助的态度，忍不住自作多情一下。  
难道，莫非，佐助他……  
鸣人把切好的葱丝推倒一边，继续切姜丝。  
佐助见鸣人似乎默认了，不禁更加生气，他往门框上一靠，皮笑肉不笑地继续追问：“什么时候开始的，我都不知道。”  
鸣人一边切一边想，他天天想佐助还想不过来，哪里有什么女朋友。有话直说本来是他的天性，撒谎什么的也不擅长，怎么办呢。  
哎，干脆别回答算了！  
“……能不回答吗我说？”  
佐助一挑眉毛：“噢。”  
所以这段时间两人的距离越来越远，原来是鸣人去泡妞了。  
而且竟然开始保密了。  
所以说之前鸣人对他若有若无的态度果然是自己想多了。  
或者只是一时的兴起，现在到底还是跟别的女人好了。  
这不是挺好的吗？  
哪里好了！  
佐助强硬加入要帮鸣人切菜，看着菜板渣都飞溅出来，吓得鸣人赶紧抢过菜刀。  
“佐助，二助，你等等，这菜板不太结实，还是我自己来吧……”  
鸣人颤抖地把木头渣挑出来扔掉，心中暗自叫妈——佐助的劲儿可真大。  
一席无话，无论鸣人为什么佐助总是哼哈的掩饰。  
“这是鹿丸家的鹿肉，你尝尝。”  
“嗯。”  
“好吃吗？”  
“嗯。”  
越想越是不爽，吃饭的时候佐助一杯接一杯喝酒，最后整个人都晕乎乎的。  
靠，佐助，你好歹也是个男人，这么别扭是怎么回事。  
“洗澡水烧好了，佐助先去洗吧。”  
鸣人收拾好桌子看到佐助脸上带着红晕阴晴不定，赶紧告诫自己，别再看了。  
嗖，佐助直挺挺的站起来，吓了鸣人一跳。  
“一起洗！”佐助上手就抓鸣人的衣服。  
啊咧咧咧咧，鸣人被扒掉了T恤，吓了一跳。  
佐助一边伸手解开自己的衬衫扣子一边打量鸣人，然后踉踉跄跄地上前一步，已经零距离的两个人就这样双双倒在铺好的被褥上。  
“这样可以省……资源”  
鸣人被吓得不轻，眼看佐助身上的衣服越来越少，距离又这样近，整个人都不好了。  
“还、还是你先去洗吧。”鸣人慌忙爬了起来。  
“鸣人！”佐助一把抓住鸣人的裤边的松紧带。“你最近总躲着我是什么意思？”  
眼看裤子被拽掉一半，露出里面的小裤衩，鸣人整个人都脱力了，他一边感到佐助的呼吸越来越近，一边任由佐助把裤子脱了。  
怎么能只是一个人脱！鸣人冲上去就开始解佐助的皮带，两个人扭成一团。  
“我才没有躲着！”  
“胡说，你那天从宾馆跑出去的。”  
“你还不是……因为哥哥回来就不敢到这边来。”  
“不许说我哥！”  
扭来扭曲滚成一团，最后变成佐助在上方，鸣人在下方。佐助露出一个胜利的笑。  
“吊拖拉机尾的……”  
此时，两人的双唇仅仅间距三毫米，连彼此的呼吸都混在一起。  
鸣人虽然没喝佐助那么多，但这会儿也是飘飘忽忽，看着佐助一双眼睛秋波流转，带着几分湿气，双颊染着好看的绯红。  
理智一瞬间飞掉了。  
鸣人一抬头，啵，亲了一口佐助的唇。  
佐助就像一尊雕塑，一动没动，只是眼睛瞪得比平时更大了。  
鸣人伸出双手轻轻按住佐助的头，这一次吻的时间久一点才分开。  
佐助伸手擦了擦嘴唇，整张脸都烧红了。  
所以佐助究竟是喝多了变成这样的还是本来就要这样，鸣人已经来不及思考，一翻身就把佐助压倒身下继续亲。  
说道接吻，他其实也不太会，不过最近做了不少功课，什么舌头，什么深吻。哎哎哎，但是真正操作起来似乎并不是那样的缠绵，由于太过激烈还尝到了血腥的味道。  
漫长的唇齿交战之后，两个人才大口大口喘息。  
“白痴，从我身上下去。”佐助使劲推起鸣人。  
鸣人只嘿嘿笑，纹丝不动。  
“谁叫你喝这么多酒啊小佐助，现在酒劲儿都上来了吧。”  
“你！我……”  
葡萄酒的后劲太足了，佐助晕乎乎的想翻过身，却觉得浑身都软了。真是自掘坟墓啊。就算都是男的……也应该他在上面，他佐助这么酷帅。  
等等！刚才他们亲了那么久算什么事儿……不行，头晕……  
“佐助……”  
鸣人伸手覆上佐助已经发生变化的部位。  
“你这里都这样了……”  
这是是按照预习的功课进行的台词。  
鸣人轻轻咬住佐助的耳垂，但是他淡定的也只是表面，内心已经山崩海啸了。  
看佐助没怎么反抗，赶紧继续亲下去。  
鹿丸啊，感谢你借我功课做！  
虽然没做过，但是因为是佐助，他已经在梦里演习多少次了。

佐助挣扎了几下之后就老实了许多，因为酒精的缘故，有一点半梦半醒，有时候半睁着眼睛有时候干脆闭上眼睛。鸣人把亲吻落在佐助的锁骨上的时候佐助突然莫名的舒服，还发出了奇怪的声音。  
细碎的亲吻从上到下的密实落下来，在锁骨的地方停留很久。  
“佐助，你这里真的好性感，每次看到你穿V字领都在好想一口咬下去。”  
吮吸之后又轻咬了几下，鸣人沿着骨骼的轨迹啃向中间。  
“嗯……”  
佐助歪过头，颈项间也露出明显的骨骼形状。鸣人跟着一路咬过去。  
“……你轻点”佐助轻轻蹙起眉推了推鸣人。  
“对不起啊我说！”鸣人擦了擦口水，继续攻城略地。  
结实的小腹，若隐若现的腹肌展现在眼前，偏白的肌肤充满诱惑力，鸣人被欲火灼得阵阵发痛。他遵循本能地沿着中间线，一点点亲吻至下方，看到佐助内裤里漂亮顶起的形状，一口含了进去。  
“呜……你干什么……”  
佐助轻轻挺起身，却因为这一个动作，把欲望送得更深。  
鸣人执着地上下舔弄着佐助的分身，透着布料渗出的体液和鸣人的口水混在一起，发出湿漉漉的声响。他根本听不到佐助的抗拒了，对着想念已久的小小佐助饥渴的吞噬者。  
“都湿了呢。”终于松开嘴，鸣人描着布料上的形状感叹道。  
“哈……快停下来……”强忍着射精的感觉，佐助狠狠地抓着身下的被子，在鸣人的注释下，那里被缓缓流出的蜜液重新打湿，想假装睡着都做不到了。  
鸣人轻轻脱下佐助濡湿的内裤，挺立的肉棒赤裸裸的展现在眼前。扔掉内裤鸣人就猛地把佐助的勃发含进嘴里上下动作。  
刚得以缓解的射精感突然又更加变本加厉的袭来，佐助颤抖地想推开鸣人的头，但软软的四肢根本使不上力气，温暖的口腔黏膜包裹着他的欲望，还有鸣人的舌头时不时舔过顶端的裂缝。  
这些刺激让佐助整个人都烧了起来。  
“啊……快停下……已经……快要……”  
感觉前精擅自射出一小股，佐助勾起脚尖，拼命忍耐着。  
鸣人更加卖力的吮吸，顺便用手按摩根部和囊袋部位。  
“唔……”佐助在一波又一波的快感中终于射出了焦灼的欲望。意识在一瞬间变得更加模糊，身体渐渐好像不是自己的了。

鸣人觉得自己的运气真是太好了，换成是平时的佐助说不定早就和他打起来了。但是这会儿酒精上身的佐助继续是任人摆布。  
他赶紧翻出藏在枕头下向鹿丸借来的润滑剂，挤到手上，因为用力过猛还掉被子上好多。  
没事没事，佐助都没睁眼睛看他。  
紧张兮兮的把一根手指伸到佐助的后方，由于阻力和害怕弄疼，他慢慢才把手指伸进去。  
“干什么……”一直好像睡着的佐助半睁开眼睛扭动起来。  
“没干什么，给你按摩按摩。”鸣人一边缓缓旋转手指，一边细细亲着佐助的大腿根。  
糟了，这情景实在是太诱人了，佐助被打开的大腿……不行了！鸣人一边擦着流出来的鼻血一边感到自己紧绷的内裤里面的老二已经到了极限，一波一波的射了出来。  
竟然在没有受外界刺激的情况下射出来了？这个这个，佐助应该也不知道！  
佐助迷迷糊糊的闭着眼睛享受着鸣人轻轻的按摩，时不时发出舒服的呻吟声。鸣人耐心地用了很久才把三根手指放进去，进行旋转的时候，发现佐助似乎对某一点反应比较大，不仅呼吸急促起来，射过的分身也再次变得硬挺挺的，前方泥泞的小口一点点开始渗出新的蜜液。  
“嗯……这里……快点……”  
害羞的扭了扭，佐助半睁开眼睛看着鸣人表示着不满。  
现在应该可以了！鸣人搓了搓半硬的老二，缓缓推进了佐助的身体。  
“难受，你干什……”  
佐助好像一下从梦里醒来，开始挣扎。  
“干你。”鸣人弯下身，和佐助交换了一个漫长的吻。

 

断片，长这么大第一次得以体会。  
该死的断片……  
佐助睁开眼睛想做的第一件事就是掐死自己。  
昨天晚上的事情他没有都记得，记忆都是断断续续的。一开始和鸣人亲上他是有记忆的。  
然后还有……过于羞耻忘了的一些内容。  
但是最后……鸣人做了主动的一方。  
极致的快感，肉体碰撞的声音，湿润的水声，抽插带来的违和感……以及他竟然舒服得有射了。  
还说什么再来。  
自己不仅被干，还由于太过舒服射了好几次。  
某处异样的感觉清晰的传来。  
为什么他不能彻底失忆！！！  
感到男性尊严扫地的佐助顿时被惊醒，一双眼睛瞪得老大。  
身上有点重，半个身子被鸣人压着不说，那吊拖拉机尾的还用一只手臂搂着他。  
佐助对着手臂狠狠咬了一口。  
“好疼！啊……佐助你醒了？”鸣人从梦中惊醒，猛地翻过身。  
“混蛋，白痴，吊拖拉机尾的……”  
发现自己嗓音都沙哑了，佐助窘迫地翻了个身，整个身体却都使不出气力。  
“是不是不太舒服？我去纲手婆婆那里开点药。”  
鸣人爬起来就穿衣服。  
“……”本来想说点什么的佐助还是停了下来。  
见佐助似乎默许了，鸣人动作麻利的穿好衣服，顺便给佐助也找了一身干净的衣服。  
“那个……”  
一脚迈出门的鸣人想起什么似的又回过身。  
“佐助，你要是不舒服就再睡一会儿，我回来给你弄吃的。”  
“……”  
看到鸣人急匆匆出门的背影，佐助叹了一口气。第一次做这种事情，没想到是这个环境，这个情况，这个人。  
而且对象也不是女人。  
慢慢适应一下不舒服的感觉，佐助慢慢蹭到地上穿上拖鞋，鸣人家的衣柜上有一块大镜子，对上镜中人的瞬间佐助惊讶的睁大了眼睛。  
全身上下都是欢爱的痕迹。  
也是，他们昨晚几乎做到了后半夜。  
所以说，尽管不想承认，他果然还是喜欢鸣人的。  
两个男人，不是违背常理吗？  
“哈……”  
佐助叹了一口气。  
鸣人回到家的时候佐助的车已经不在了，他慌忙拿出手机，看到一条未读信息。  
“我需要整理下思绪，这两天先不联系了，生日见。”  
“佐助真是……”  
鸣人沉着脸放下手机。  
身体这样还要逞强，如果觉得尴尬他暂时出去也行啊。  
就这么不想见到他吗？  
这种事都做了，现在鸣人可以确定佐助是喜欢他的，可是对于佐助来讲，家族、亲人、朋友……都是重要的羁绊。  
他却只有佐助。  
鸣人顺着墙坐到地上，他狠狠锤了自己两下。  
现在不是沮丧的时候，再有三天就是佐助的生日了。不到最后一刻，绝不放弃！


End file.
